


Violet Rays

by MatchaMochi



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: A little bit canon, F/M, a little bit me with my own perspective of wtf happened-, happy belated bday hajar!!!, just a litl one shot, save this boi plis, yoosung-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 00:45:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9048589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MatchaMochi/pseuds/MatchaMochi
Summary: It goes like this.You found a phone and later, much later, the phone finds you too.You find Yoosung along the way, and Jae-Hee, 707, Zen and Jumin. You venture deeper and its just like a game to you, like a dream. In this dream, you find out that it isn’t just yours.Its Yoosung’s too.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is dedicated to my friend cus she absolutely ADORE Yoosung and wow, my first mm fic hah, my fav is bae hee btw :)

He shifts, feet pulled in closer under the blanket you both share. You’re already awake, an hour ago, by the sunshine that spills down the window right next to the bed. It’s a cocoon of warmth, just for you both. It’s a sanctuary, made true by his soft, sleepy breathing and the way you run through his dyed blond hair with fondness.

It’s Yoosung and you, in your own little bubble, safe from the knives and poison of the world outside. You stare at him, you pull him closer. Legs tangled together, arms around the lithe body of this innocent clueless, clueless boy. You bury your face in his chest and you wish you could protect him from everything that would hurt him in any way.

Yoosung dreams. You hum, and you hear his heartbeat.

A moment passes, then, a quite whisper,

‘ _Rika….’_

-

It goes like this.

You found a phone and later, much later, the phone finds you too.

You find Yoosung along the way, and Jae-Hee, 707, Zen and Jumin. You venture deeper and its just like a game to you, like a dream. In this dream, you find out that it isn’t just yours.

Its Yoosung’s too.

You dream together and its sweet tentative chats to each other, joking and LOLOL and shenanigans you sort out with the others. Its formal phone calls turning to more personal ones in the dead of night, (- _can you see the stars tonight?-)_ and _(-I miss you-)._

Its- its-

It’s a bomb. And a revelation, ( _-she was mentally unstable-)._ Its _Mint Eye_ and- and the pain piercing at the side of his head while he holds on to 707.

Of course _you_ don’t know this.

….don’t you?

Nevertheless, Yoosung dreams, and those dreams never quite ends the same way,

-

1.

The smell of antiseptic is haunting, for you.

The frail body of his laid down in pristine white sheets is more so. He tells you how much he loves you and you stare at him and you cry and cry and cry,

Cry for him, for 707, for Rika, and for you.

He looks ethereal like that, sunlight illuminating his soft violet irises.

Like an angel coming to take you away from this wretched world.

-

And like with all humans, he has nightmares too,

-

  1. (a)



You look nothing like her, and yet, he still confuses you with Rika. He is upset, depressed and angry. He is confused, lost and so, so innocent. When he comes to your apartment you knew how this was going to end.

He is distraught, protective, and something you hold dear.

When all goes white around you, you memorises his blond hair and soft purple eyes.

-

2.(b)

You choose not to trust V and in that way, you choose to follow Yoosung as he tells you to meet him at the park. It doesn’t end well. And the only thing you regret before the stranger tells you about Magenta, is how you should have told Yoosung about your feelings first.

The stranger says Magenta is a place of hopes and dreams, but she only hopes for Yoosung to be happy and her dreams were never without those violet rays.

-

2.(c)

You don’t know what happens in this one.

But these are also Yoosung’s dreams so he’ll tell you. He doesn’t escape, he doesn’t live, not really. The stranger tortures him day in and day out and he’ll tell you how much his feet ache and his eyes has started to dull.

He’ll also tell you that not a day goes by without him thinking about you.

-

These ones, ends shortly and swiftly. It’s still sad and it makes you grimace with thoughts of what might have been.

-

3.(a)

He mistakes you with Rika, again. And he says his feelings for you are nothing but a mistake.

You want to tell him that yours surely aren’t

-

3.(b)

You don’t get to meet him in this one. The white light embraces you and Yoosung is just too, too late.

-

-

-

The sun is warm, you note. His eyes have started to flutter open. You catch a glimpse of purple and you remember them in a party, deep and meeting yours steadily.

-

4.

She is not Rika, and he realises this finally.

He walks down to you after his speech for the party, shadows at his right eye and the other covered tightly with bandages. He has a slight limp, and his skin is pale with bruises marking his arms.

He looks gorgeous, you thought.

And when he kisses you, heat at your mouth going down to settle warmly at your stomach you think,

_‘He is perfect.’_

_-_

He grumbles, tucks you closer to his chest and presses his chin above your head. He murmurs your name quietly in your ear and tells you how much he loves you.

You tell him:

‘ _An animal doctor wakes up early for his cute patients, Yoosung.’_

He asks you how late it is and you tell him, _‘late enough.’_

You scramble for his glasses at the table beside their bed while he groans and pulls the blanket closer to himself once more.

The sun shines, and you close your eyes and remember that this is here, this is now.

You look at bleary soft violets and you think,

‘ , _and this is complete.’_

 

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoy and kudos and comments are appreciated!! tell me ur thoughts about Yoosung, :3  
> any mistakes is cuz i was rushing to do this at the time sorry,


End file.
